


[Vid] New Frontier

by heresluck



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-29
Updated: 2006-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heresluck/pseuds/heresluck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where good deeds are few and far between. Music: Benefits of Being Paranoid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] New Frontier

[Download](http://heresluck.net/videos/Firefly-NewFrontier-mp4.zip)

[DW post](http://heresluck.dreamwidth.org/854897.html)

[Tumblr](http://heresluck.tumblr.com/post/65330407640/vid-new-frontier-firefly)

[Commentary](https://heresluck.dreamwidth.org/859848.html)


End file.
